1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to power supply, and more particularly to semiconductor devices with a power supply.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor device may operate at fast operating speeds using a high power supply voltage. However, use of a high power supply voltage may shorten the life of the device by accelerating degeneration of elements such as transistors, increase noise, and cause increased power consumption.
Since mobile devices typically need to operate at high speeds and have a limited amount of battery power, they may be more adversely affected by high power supply voltages.